


A Lifetime In A Day

by Writhe_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Class Hierarchy, Crazy Religion, Destruction, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Original Dystopia, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecies, Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writhe_K/pseuds/Writhe_K
Summary: In a dystopian era where the only comforts for the masses are the little things, like the cool earth on hot nights or a windless day in the midsts of the winter lands, everything else is a hardship under the privileged few where were born under the Azier's Tiers and their warlords. Death is considered a mercy in times of need yet it is not given sparingly and not everyone receives it. But there is little that can be done about the current turn of events for the world called Creation and its inhabitance.





	A Lifetime In A Day

**Author's Note:**

> 20/01/19 EDIT: I actually completely forgot about this so... Yeah probably never coming back to it and will incorporate a few of the ideas into my new work.

Over Creation, while destruction blazed across the lands two watched solemnly. One with disdain and the other with content. Neither spoke till the flames had all but died out, leaving only the suffocating smoke blanketing the sky. Only then did one of them speak, sighing before they addressed each other.

* * *

 

“Hello Sinægog.”

“Mercit~”

“I do wish you'd warn me before doing something like this so I can be prepared for the scores of dead.”

“Hmm and what's the fun on that?”

“Why do you do this estranged brother of mine? Do you not see we only have that one world. If you allow your legions to kill so many over and over again neither one of us will have a single diligent followers to spread either one of our words. Don't you wish you keep this race alive?”

“Huh, I could truly care less about this race of any of our little underlings. We can always create new ones.”

“You are an impatient deity Sillagog. We both know any new rate would be wiped out from your irrationality. So no, we can't just create new ones.”

“Phf, you are so unimaginative..”

“And you are arrogant and reckless.”

“Hmph. Then let me tell you what… I’ll give you a notice next time. A simple little sign that will cause our own kinds to do the deed for us. Hmm? How does that sound?”

“Don’t take me as a fool Sinægog. We both know this won’t take care of your little issue…. Just be thankful that I’m here to keep our oath.”

“Mmm, yes. I am very thankful Mercit… Very thankful indeed.”

“Goodbye Sinægog.”

“Farewell~”


End file.
